leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Hechizo de Invocador
Summoner Spells are abilities that a summoner can use to assist their champion on the Fields of Justice. They are chosen in Champion Select before the start of the game. Each player is allowed two summoner spells chosen from a list. Summoner spells can be used in game to aid a player’s champion in various ways as each spell has a unique effect. Some summoner spells increase in effectiveness relative to your champion's level, but many provide the same effect at champion level 1 as they do at champion level 18. They do not have any cost other than their cooldown. Summoner Spell Unlocking and Cooldowns The number of spells that are available to a player are determined by their summoner level. At summoner level one, a player begins with six spells to choose from. Then as a summoner reaches new levels, he or she will unlock new spells up to level twelve. Currently available summoner spells The table below shows what summoner level unlocks which spell(s), and their cooldowns : Unavailable Spells These spells either became obsolete due to game mechanics changes or were removed because they were too strong. Summoner Spells and Champion Level During combat the spells ( , , , and ) gain power with champion level. The other spells have the same power throughout the entire battle. While in combat the spells are bound by the same rules as the champion skills, however, and are the only summoner spells that cannot be used while silenced or stunned. Reducing Summoner Spell Cooldowns In season 4, there are only two ways to reduce the cooldown of summoner spells. The first one is the enchantment for boots which reduces the cooldown of , and by 25%. '''The second one is the mastery Summoner's Insight which reduce the cooldown of all summoner spells by '''4%, 7% or 10% dependent on the amount of points put into it. Summoner Spells and Game Modes Currently there are three game modes in League of Legends: Classic, Dominion and ARAM. Due to the different characteristics of each game mode, some summoner spells are excluded from a mode while other spells are available specifically for a particular mode. And there are also common summoner spells which are available in all modes. The current set of summoner spells available in Classic mode are the same for Dominion with the exceptions of and , which replace one another. The following table shows what modes are available for each spell: Notes * In-game Summoner Spell icon tooltips always show the base cooldown, unaffected by masteries. The timer visible on the icon after the spell is used shows the actual cooldown remaining. * cooldown upon being canceled is always 180 seconds. * has an in-game tooltip error where it says it has a 510 second cooldown instead of 540. * was previously removed because it was too strong, but it was since balanced and made available in all game modes until it was again removed for Season 3. The active effect returned as an item . cs:Kouzla de:Beschwörerzauber fr:Sort d'invocateur pl:Czary Przywoływacza zh:召唤师技能 Category:Spells Categoría:Traducir